The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a printing system, and a printing method. In particular, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal, a printing system and a printing method that acquire printing images from an image storage server.
In the past, a telephone is known in which image data input to a slave unit are transmitted to a master unit by means of a radio communication means and the image data are printed using a printing device installed in the master device (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-348085A
However, according to the technology of Patent Document 1, when the image data are input to the slave unit, the slave unit identifies the image data to determine whether the image data will be transmitted to the master unit. Therefore, in the technology of Patent Document 1, the image data that need not be transmitted to the master unit are input to the slave unit. When the technology is used in paid services that charge for each image data, there is a problem that the image data that are not printed in the master unit are also charged.